El ninja recolector de almas
by rolando0897
Summary: Que pasaria si el shinigami reviviera a naruto para que los ayude contra los kishins y las brujas con kyuubi como ruto/harem.
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia de derechos: soul eater y naruto no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 1**

Encontramos a un naruto de pie frente al cadáver de óbito y m adara después de una pelea brutal de la cual apenas salio con vida, pero la gano gracias al mismo jutsu que uso su padre para sellar a kyuubi en el y el lo uso para sellar a juubi dentro de el junto con las almas de madara y óbito ahora el shinigami a su espalda acaba de terminar su trabajo y decide tomar el alma de nuestro héroe esa fue la escena a la que llegaron los aliados solo para ver como el shinigami termina de devorar el alma del rubio y ver como su cuerpo cae sin vida con una sonrisa de victoria y los cuerpos de madara y óbito se convierten es polvo

Shinigami-** mi trabajo esta hecho ahora me retiro ** con eso el shinigami desaparece haciendo que los amigos de naruto caigan de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos

Con el shinigami

Shinigami**- hum esta alma es interesante puede que en el futuro la necesite je uzumaki namikaze naruto con que ese es tu nombre bien cuando el momento llege te pediré tu ayuda ahora descansa con tu familia**

1000 años después vemos a shinigami con spirith su guadaña mortal hablando

Shinigami- ah los kishins están aumentando

Spirit- si tan solo contáramos con mas ayuda

Shinigami- ahora que lo pienso si ahí alguien que nos puede ayudar y con eso hizo una luz aperece en la sala de la muerte y cuando se disipa ahí de pie esta nuestro héroe de cabellos rubios con mechones rojos usando unos jeans negros unas botas de combate sin camisa alrededor de su cuello un medallón con un rubí en el centro usaba una gabardina azul con llamas blancas la parte de debajo de su rostro estaba oculto gracias a una mascara y cuando abrió los ojos dejo ver que eran azules con pupila rasgada

Naruto-huugg donde estoy dijo mientras miraba a todas partes hasta que fijo su mirada en spirith y shinigami- quien demonios son ustedes

Shinigami- yo soy el shinigami

Naruto- nahh el shinigami que yo recuerdo asustaba

Shinigami- eso fue hace mil años naruto-kun ahora tengo esta apariencia porque asustaba a los niños y y con eso procede a decirle a narruto que necesita su ayuda y le explica todo acerca de este tiempo

Shinigami- entonces que dices naruto-kun nos ayudaras

Naruto- esta bien pero con tres condiciones

Shinigami- dime

Naruto- 1) quiero que kyuubi sea mi compañero, 2) quiero toda la colección completa de icha icha y 3) ese lo dejamos para después que dices shinigami-sama

Shinigami- esta bien naruto toma y con eso aparecen kyuubi y toda la colección de icha icha

Kyuubi- oi naruto donde estamos luego de una explicación shinigami le dice a spirit que lleve a naruto con el resto de la clase

Kyuubi- sabes esta forma no me gusta creo que tomare mi forma humana y con eso se transformo y en una bola de humo cuando se disipo dejo ver a una chica pelirroja muy hermosa (n/a: no la describiré pero en mi perfil hay una imagen) que hizo a spirit tener una hemorragia nasal y a naruto un sonrojó que su mascara escondía

Kyuubi- ah mucho mejor andando naruto-kun

Naruto- hai kyuu-chan

Kyuubi- mi nombre es kyara naruto-kun

Naruto- hai lo que digas y con eso saco su icha icha y empezó a leer

spirit- bien síganme

y cuando llegaron a la clase de la luna creciente Sid le dijo a naruto y a kyara que se presentaran

kyara- hola mi nombre es kyara, mis gustos son los zorros, y naruto-kun,mis disgustos son las cosas que no me gustan, hobbies, pues no se y sueños para el futuro creo que es ser una gran guadaña mortal cuando kyara termino los chicos tenían corazones en sus ojos después de eso Sid le dijo a naruto que entrara y cuando este entro todas las chicas se sonrojaron algunas incluso tuvieron hemorragea nasales al ver el pecho de naruto

naruto- valla parece que todavía tengo el toque pero bueno mi nombre es naruto namikaze uzumaki mis gustos y disgustos no les importa mis hobbies es leer y sueños para el futuro humm nunca eh pensado en uno dijo sin alzar la mirada de su libro

Chicas- el es tan coool dijeron con corazones en los ojos

naruto-(mierda ahora tengo un fan club)

Sid- bueno alumnos como naruto es nuevo por que no salimos a ver de lo que es capaz clase- hai

10 minutos mas tarde vemos a todos los alumnos de la clase cresentmoon viendo como naruto con kyara a la par estaban por enfrentarse a Sid

Sid- bien naruto es hora de comensar

Naruto solo le hizo la señal para que ataque sin despegar su vista de su libro

Sid lo miro con duda – dime chico porque estas leyendo

Naruto- para saber que pasa después eso es obvio pero no te detengas

Sid- tu lo pediste y con eso se lanzo con una guadaña en mano y empezó a lanzar cortes que naruto esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad hasta que en un movimiento naruto salto hacia atrás y dijo calmada mente- kyara modo kunay

Kyara-hai y con eso se convirtió en un kunai con tres filos y cuando naruto la sostuvo se la lanzo a la cara de sid que movió su cabeza para esquivarla gran error ya que apenas la kunai paso a su lado naruto se apareció detrás suyo con un rasengan en mano y se lo impacto en toda la espalda pero el ataque no tenia la fuerza para matarlo solo para dejarlo inconsciente

Naruto- je rasengan + hirashin = derrota dijo sin despegar su vista de su libro y con eso empezó a caminar devuelta a clase

En la sala de la muerte el shinigami y spirit vieron como naruto derroto a sid en un solo ataque

Spirit- que fue eso

Shinigami- ja eso fue el hirashin no jutsu lo que le permitio a el y a su padre diezmar ejércitos en cuestión de minutos ellos solos

Spirit- increíble

Shinigami-si lo se

Con naruto

Este estaba siendo bombardeado con preguntas que como fue que hizo eso y lo otro hasta que vio a black star y su grupo de amigos

Naruto- hola como están soy naruto y ella es mi compañera kyara

Maka- mucho gusto yo soy maka

Soul- y yo soy soul

Tsubaki- yo soy tsubaki mucho gusto

Black star- YO SOY EL GRAN BLACK STAR EL CHICO QUE SUPERARA A DIOS SI

Naruto- hmmm bien por ti black star ahora me podrían explicar a mi y a kyara como funcionan las cosas aquí y todo eso

Maka- claro y con eso empezaron a explicarle sobre que como tienen que juntar 99 almas de kishins y una de bruja para convertir sus armas en una guadaña mortal y todo eso cabe decir que naruto encontró nuevos amigos junto con kyara


	2. Chapter 2

Renuncia de derechos: naruto ni soul eater me pertenece

**Capitulo 2**

Han pasado dos meses desde que naruto se unió a shibusen y en ese tiempo ya el y kyara han juntado 80 almas pre-kishin siendo los segundos con mas almas después de maca y soul que tenían 99 tambien conocieron a Blair que estaba con soul y maka diciéndole que se convirtiera en su guadaña y la gata apenas vio a naruto y su mascara se olvido completamente de soul y maka para intentar descubrir que es lo que oculta bajo la mascara cabe decir que no pudo pero no se rinde

Ahora están todos soul, maka, black star, tsubaki, naruto y kyara en frente de shinigami que les estaba diciendo que tendrán una clase de refuerzo lo que le gano una mirada incrédula de todos menos naruto que estaba leyendo su libro sin prestarle atención a nadie y cuando el shinigami les dijo que si fallaban serian expulsados de shibusen cuando salieron fueron inmediatamente al cementerio donde shinigami les dijo que estaba Sid

Cementerio

Cuando llegaron soul y black star empezaron a gritarle a Sid que saliera y maka estaba cerca de un árbol con un aura depresiva murmurando sobre ser expulsada cuando de la la tierra sale Sid y los empieza a atacar todos entran en acción menos naruto que seguía leyendo

Sid- a pero si son mis alumnos de shibusen que sorpresa y con eso arranca su lapida del suelo y los empieza a atacar el primero en recibir un golpe fue black star luego soul y maka que si pudieron esquivar y le dieron un buen golpe a sid luego naruto entro en escena cerrando su libro y guardarlo en su gabardina y se vuelve donde kyara y le dice

Naruto- kyara modo cuerpo a cuerpo

Kyara- hai y con eso se transformo en unos guantes y botas (n/a: beowulf solo que la luz que desprende es roja en vez de blanca) y con eso se lanza al ataque en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo muy pareja que gana naruto al darle un golpe a las costillas

Naruto- kyara modo tri-nunchakus kyara sintió y se transformo y naruto le empezó a dar varios combos hciendo a sid escupir sangre y a los demás ver a naruto con admiración en un movimiento veloz sid se metió bajo tierra y escapo luego maka y soul intentaron usar el caza-brujas pero maka se resbalo y casi mata a black star que luego procedió a usar una trampa con la cadena de tsubaki que funciono solo que también atraparon ha maka y soul naruto suspiro y saco su libro y luego empezó a leer mientras los demás le sacaron la información a Sid enseñándole las pantis de tsubaki y cuando soul le enseño las de maka este les suplico que no le torturaran lo que les gano un buen golpe de parte de maka a soul y sid

Naruto- que les parece si terminamos con esto de una buena vez

Demás- hai y en unos minutos llegaron al laboratorio de estein y cuando llegaron vieron como este salio solo para que la rueda de su silla golpee contra la puerta y este caiga de espalda solo para intentarlo una vez mas con los mismos resultados

Con el shinigami este le estaba diciendo a Kid que stein es el mejor técnico de todos los tiempos de shibusen y fue el primer compañero de spirit su actual guadaña mortal

Con naruto y compañía

Estos estaban escuchando a stein decirles que el convirtió a sid en zombie solo para que sirviera como investigación y luego procedió a decirles que tipo de almas tienen y cuando vio el alma de naruto este quedo en silencio al ver su tipo de alma

Stein- así que tu eres el nuevo técnico de shibusen tu alma es grande y es despreocupada pero seria cuando la situación lo demanda y el alma de tu compañera te tiene un gran aprecio eso le gano un sonrrojo a kyara

Naruto- tch genial un pervertido vio mi alma stei iba a decir algo pero es interrumpido por black star que se subio a lo alto del edificio y empezó a decir

Blac star- TODA ESTA HABLADA SOBRE ALMAS NO ME IMPORTA PORQUE A MI SOLO ME VASTA CON VER LA MIA y con eso dio un salto y callo al suelo stein se le quedo viendo y empezó a decirle que su alma despide mucha confianza y ahí pocas almas que puedan sincronizarse con ella solo para bloquear una patada con su brazo luego girar y volquear de nuevo luego con el respaldo de la silla golpear la cara de black star luego procedió a pelear contra maka y soul solo que esta vez stein usaba la frecuencia de su alma para bloquear los ataques de soul cuando va a empezar a atacar a maka black star intento atacar a stein con su golpe mortal- gran onda especial que no le hizo nada y luego este procedio a lelectrocutar a black star hasta dejarlo inconsiente y cuando fijo su vista en naruto este lo vio leyendo su libro como si nada

Naruto- kyara- dijo llamando la atención de todos- vámonos que ya estoy tarde y quede con spirit de vernos en el cabaret y con eso empieza a caminar dejando solo a los demás

Stei viendo esto decide hablar- así que el legendario battosai el asesino- ese nombre hizo a todos los presentes detenerse y a tsubaki sorprenderse por estar en presencia de una leyenda ninja

Naruto- stein como sabes ese nombre

Stein- como no saberlo si eh leído todo sobre ti, naruto namikaze uzumaki exjinchuriki de kyuubi ninja criminal rango S dejaste tu aldea a los 4 años después de asesinar a mas de 30 aldeanos luego con los años creaste el estilo supremo de kenjutsu el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu , al pasar los años te convertiste en un mercenario que trabajaba para quien l pagara mejor y siempre cumplia sus trabajos sin importar cual fuese, a los 10 masacraste toda una aldea no dejaste a nadie vivo eso te gano el nombre de battosai el asesino pero todo cambio cuando la conociste cierto

Naruto- cállate murmuro

Stein- houzuki mai (n/a: fem- suigetsu), ella te reto junto con los miembros de los legendarios 7 espadachines de la neblina que asesinaste y te quedaste con sus espadas solo uno sobrevivió cuando ibas a matarla la dejaste vivir y ella te empezó a seguir incluso le diste las seis espadas y con el paso de los años se enamoraron no fue hasta que en la cuarta guerra ninja ella te dijo que estaba embarazada en el mismo dia en que peleaste contra madara y óbito uchiha en una pelea titánica la cual ganaste no me sorprende que shinigami-sama te aya revivido para ayudarnos contra las brujas y los kishins

Todos los que escucharon las palabras de stein se sorprendieron al darse cuenta con quien eran amigos

Naruto tenia el cabello tapándole los ojos y los puños apretados y dijo- kyara modo katana

Kyara- hai y cuando naruto tuvo su arma en su mano entro en posición de battoujutsu haciendo a stein entrar en guardia y a los demás prestar atención mas tsubaki porque estaba por ver una leyenda en acción

Con shinigami

Kid-valla las cosas se están poniendo buenas

Shinigami- si aunque stein tal vez cometió un error al hacer enojar a naruto-kun

Liz- si

Con naruto

Naruto- comencemos - y con eso se lanzo al ataque-**Ryu Mei Sen (Aullido del Dragón Relámpago) **grito para enfundar la espada (notōjutsu) con la súper velocidad de dios del Hiten Mitsurugi. El roce de la espada al entrar a la funda a tal velocidad genero una onda ultrasónica. Causando un daño tremendo en los tímpanos a stein por esta razón les hacer perder el equilibrio y la coordinación viendo esto naruto usa el **Ryu Kan Sen (Torbellino del Dragón Relámpago)** que consiste en correr hacia el oponente y dar un giro de 360º, se desenvaina la espada y se gira sobre un pie para atacar al enemigo en el cuello (o espalda) sin que este sepa de donde viene el ataque. Que stein logro esquivar lo que dejo a naruto en muy mala posición para defenderse lo que le gano un par de golpes de stein naruto logro saltar hacia atrás y se quedo viendo a stein con seriedad mientras que los demás vieron la pelea con asombro al ver a naruto atacar de esa manera pero la mas asombrada fue tsubaki al poder ver el mejor estilo de kenjutsu que se creo en todos los tiempos y mas aun al ver al creador usándolo frente a sus ojos y volvió al ataque ahora con un **Ryu Shō Sen (Despegue del Dragón Relámpago) **Con esta técnica ataco de abajo hacia arriba al cuello de atein de , de manera horizontal que apenas lo gro esquivar haciendo que naruto siga su camino pero este usando chakra se adiere a la pared del laboratorio y enfunadando la espada hace unos sellos de manos y toma su muñeca haciendo que electricidad se reuna en su mano con el sonido de millar de aves

Con shinigami

El dios de la muerte junto ah kid liz y pati veian la pelea con asombro y ahora estaban viendo que haría naruto en ese ataque

Con naruto

Naruto- oi black star mira una verdadera técnica de asesinato y con eso se lanzo al ataque y cuando estaba frente a stein este salto y le dio un buen golpe a naruto que hizo que este estrellara su chidori en una pared destrozándola en el proceso y haciendo que naruto caiga de rodillas por el cansancio luego pone sus manos para atrapar el intento de maka de usar el caza-brujas y luego dispersarlo haciendo que maka caiga cansada y stein luego camina hacia ella pero es detenido al ver como soul se pone en frente para evitar que el lastime a su técnica pero stein les dice que pasaron la clase y luego les ofrece pasar la noche en su casa a lo que todos gritan que ni en sueños y con eso se van en las calles todos veían en silencio a naruto al descubrir quien es en realidad

Maka- naruto estuviste increíble

Soul- si es verdad

Black star- OI DIME ME ENSAÑARIAS ESE ULTIMO ATAQUE QUE USASTE

Naruto- ni en broma

Tsubaki- naruto-kun fue todo un honor ver el legendario Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu en acción

Kyara- si naruto cuando estaba dentro tuyo siempre fue divertido ver como asesinabas a tus enemigos

Naruto-gracias chicos pero ahora tengo que irme los vere mañana que tengo que ir con spirit que me esta esperando y con eso se fue y cuando llego al cabret encontró a Blair y una chca intentando animar a spirit que estaba murmurando sobre experimentos y cuando las chicas vieron a naruto se olvidaron de spirith y rodearon a naruto con Blair sentada en sus piernas intentando ver debajo de su mascara mientras spirit tenia una nube depresiva encima suyo al ver que las chicas se olvidaron de el

Con shinigami

Shinigami- dime kid que opinas

Kid- padre quiero que me enlistes como un nuevo alumno de shibuzen Liz, Patty vámonos y con eso salieron de la oficiana de shinigami


End file.
